Breakfast Bound
by ShellyStark
Summary: Another crackfic to go along side MissJunie's betrayal isn't fleeting. It's Lucas' turn to make sure Skye gets something nutritious to eat, in a most amusing way. Sequel to Lucky.


**A/N: Well, after many laughs MissJunie and I decided that Lucky needed a sequel. So. This. Is. It. Just as cracky as the first, still takes place beside Betrayal isn't fleeting, which if you haven't read...get over to MissJunie's profile and do it...now...go ahead, I'll wait. **

**So here you are, Lucas in all his vengeful glory! Read, enjoy, review!**

**-Shelly**

Breakfast Bound

Skye eyes squinted in the early morning sun. Despite having to take care of Lucas' sorry ass the tree house wasn't that bad. She'd seen worse, her mother had certainly survived in worse and his couch was, believe it or not, surprisingly comfy. She stretched her legs and went to push her arms up and over her head, relishing in the comfort of the warmth, but to her surprise found that they wouldn't move. Her hands were bound tightly behind her body underneath her blanket.

"Morning, Bucket," Lucas' suave voice filled her ears. She turned her head and there he was, standing behind the couch leaning against the wall with his arms folded in front of him.

Skye struggled against her restraints.

"Well, now isn't this a sight," he chuckled, pinching one of her cheeks and shook it slightly. "Whasa mawtah, Bucket?" he teased in a ridiculous baby voice, "Can't move your awrms?"

"What the hell, Lucas," Skye grunted, using her elbows to help push her up into a sitting position. "Is this how you treat people that make you better," she growled.

"No," he smirked shaking his head. Lucas walked around to face her and crouched down so that his eyes were level to his. "This," he whispered, "is what I do to people, WHO BELITTLE ME!" he yelled at her, anger flashing behind his features.

Skye only rolled her eyes. It wasn't like this was anything new; Lucas had the mood swings of a bipolar pregnant woman with twins.

"Alright, you've had your fun. Now untie me, Lucas." Skye sarcastically pouted and batted her eyes. "Pretty, pretty please."

"Why of course, Bucket, right after you've had your breakfast." Lucas cooed, ruffling her hair as if she were a toddler. "Oh and looky here, your favorite," Lucas picked up a bowl that was resting on the table, dipped a spoon down inside and picked up a glob of brown and yellow muck. She could have sworn it was mixture of mud and egg yolk and smelled horrible. "Cream o'jungle, you're a lucky girl to be getting such a nice nutritious breakfast." Lucas was wearing that devilish grin she had come to know and regrettably love.

"Not hungry," she mocked him, turning her head in disgust.

"But, Bucket," Lucas egged on, "don't you want to be big and strong?"

"No, not really," Skye shook her head and smiled smugly. "Isn't that what I have you for?"

"I won't always be here, Bucket," he whispered with mock sincerity, "Now, get you fed, shall we?"

Lucas brought a jiggling spoon to her lips, he even went as far as to touch the cold slimy mush to her lips, but she refused to take it in.

"Hmm," Lucas frowned, "Looks like you need a little motivation."

"Grrrrrrr," he growled as he moved the spoon up and down.

Her lips stayed sealed and her eyebrows rose with questionable amusement.

"Oh right, no wolves or bears to be found roaming the streets in 2149." Lucas shrugged his shoulders, "Being alone in the jungle for so long makes you forget things."

Lucas gathered up some more goop and pushed it at her again.

"Screeeaaarrrrrccchh!" Lucas swooped the spoon down with one hand and flapped his other arm as if it were some sort of horribly awkward wing.

Skye blinked.

"Guess my howler impression isn't up to par either," he smirked. "Hmmm." Lucas stirred the bowl of mysterious contents and pondered his next move. It wasn't long before a content smirk flashed on his face and lit up his jade eyes.

"Raaawwwrrrrrr!"

Skye sucked in her bottom lip and shook her head in a disapproving manner.

"What's the matter, Bucket? Nykoraptors not your thing?" Lucas deadpanned. He returned the spoon to the bowl and rubbed his head feigning deep thought. "Hmmm, what will get my dear sister to open up," he muttered. A slow one sided grin stretched over his face. Lucas leaned forward, letting his lips hover over her ear, his stubble grazing her sensitive skin. He felt it when her breath hitched and she let out a shudder.

"I know you want me, Skye," he whispered hotly in her ear.

She gasped, well she tried to, but it was kind of hard while keeping her mouth shut. He leaned back just for a moment to catch a glimpse of the surprise in her face. "Don't think I didn't notice you undressing me with your eyes," his voice soft and oh so seductive. He pulled away again and made it so his face was level with hers.

"I admire you for it actually; it's been a while since I've had any…attention."

It wasn't working; she refused to lose at his game. But that didn't stop him from trying.

"I _like _to watch you watch me, and correct me if I'm wrong, my sweet Bucket, but just the other night, you _moaned_ my name in your sleep," Lucas' voice was smug and smooth, and his smile was so damn alluring.

"I did no suc—" Skye was quickly silenced with his evil feeding weapon, full of that god awful morning time muck. She sighed in defeat, closed her lips around the spoon and swallowed it down. Lucas sat down beside her on the couch and cut her free with one quick motion.

"That was not fair!" she scolded, slapping his uninjured shoulder.

Lucas smirked, "was any of it true?" he asked suggestively raising an eyebrow.

Skye sighed and passed a hand over her face. "Lucas," she whispered. She leaned into him and let a hand rake through the soft curls at the base of his neck. "Lucas I…" she watched as his eyes got big and dark, lips parting slightly and his breathing slowed.

"You what," he whispered

Skye used her other hand to slink around his waist and grab the bowl beside him, lifting it up and dumping the contents on his head.

"I despise you," she said with a devilish grin, "now dear brother, you best go clean yourself up," she winked. "Before Mira finds out you've been playing with your food."


End file.
